


the glorious self

by moreprofoundbond



Category: general writing
Genre: #mustread #selflovingpsycho #itwasfun #shuddup, #notSchizophrenicInCaseYouWonder #youSayImSchizophranicAndYouWillSenseTheRageOfTheGods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreprofoundbond/pseuds/moreprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it, I'm awesome. don't judge me for that it's late at night rn and thats awesome shuddup</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glorious self

back then, at 1999, when phones were breaking their way out of the fiction list for human kind, when everyone freaked out and thought 2000's new year eve will be the end of all their technology as their calendars will be reset (from 99 to 00, since their education systems were very low qualified and they were never taught that after 1999 comes a new series of numbers: 2000, 2001 and so on..), in all that hustle and confusion happened this thing, that one thing that left everyone's jaws hanging down, wide eyed...

 they knew instantly, it was obvious, was it the greatness shining bright from her tiny body (that wasn't so tiny for a new born) or was it her physical beauty that made them realize they held the most powerful creature, the one above all gods and gods' parents, as they're called- the titans, they knew, that they were looking at, holding, the mother of the titans.

 

this is the story of how I was re-born in the pre21th century. and where my life as Yael has begun.


End file.
